


Take My Hand

by dear_reader



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: After Todd and Dirk take a trip out for breakfast, their meal takes an unexpected turn...





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first DG fic. I hope the characters are right, and that it's at least somewhat enjoyable. anyway, enjoy, or don't, it's up to you :)

The following months after the Cardenas case had Todd and Dirk joining forces to try and sort Todd’s apartment back to normal. He’d thought of asking Amanda to help, but after she’d gone off with the Rowdy 3, he didn’t think there was much point. Although it wasn’t entirely smooth sailing again, he was glad that they were able to have a conversation and start to build the foundations of their relationship back. He’d been a shitty brother before, he knew that, and he wasn’t going to let it happen again. 

Seeing as Todd didn’t have much of his own money saved and Dirk’s firm was only just up and running, the two decided to share the flat and split the rent. This of course lead to the two becoming very comfortable around each other, and establishing some sort of routine. Plus, it was nice to have the other around whenever his pararibulitis flared up. 

In the morning, whichever woke up first would make tea for the other - something which Dirk had gotten Todd into since they started living together..

“Please Todd, trust me, you are going to love it!”

Todd frowned, sniffing the mug.

“I don’t know, Dirk. It just looks like muddy water.”

Dirk proceeded to pull his puppy eyes on Todd and honestly, how was he supposed to resist that? And the fact that he loved that face so much didn’t have anything to do with it, he was sure..

So now, on a Thursday morning, Todd is up and in the kitchen, pouring them both a fresh mug of tea. 

He sets his mug down on the side as Dirk emerges from his room - this came about, of course, after Todd insisted that he take the makeshift sofa bed, after everything that Dirk had done for him.

“Morning.”

Dirk smiled and made his way over to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Todd. Did you sleep well?”

Dirk never changed, Todd thought.

“The same as usual. You?”

“The concept of sleep is one that baffles me. We go about our day, then the world turns dark and we automatically feel the need to get into a, must I say, rather comfortable bed and proceed to not think or open our eyes for 7 to 10 hours.”

Todd laughed to himself.

“So, well I take it?”

Dirk merely smiled and grabbed his cup of tea, taking a sip after blowing on the edge. 

Todd walked over to the now-folded-up sofa and proceeded to take a seat, thinking through his plans for the day. He needed to post some papers that Farah needed for Dirk’s agency, but apart from that he had a free day. 

“I need to go and send those papers to Farah if you’re not up to anything?”

Dirk wandered over to Todd and sat down. Todd swore he could feel the post-sleep heat radiating off of him.

“Of course. Then maybe we could go for breakfast at that cafe we went to after our first case?”

Todd smiled, oddly pleased that he remembered.

“Sure. Sounds good.”

 

*****

“-and then as if out of the blue, the bag turns up with all of his belongings back inside of it. Strange, don’t you think?”

Todd hummed in agreement as he got them a booth and sat down across from the tall detective. 

They spent the next few minutes looking at their menus and then ordered: pancakes and a banana milkshake for Dirk and black coffee with a blueberry muffin for Todd. 

Dirk piped up about another previous case and was rattling on when their food and drinks came, creating a brief lull in conversation whilst they both dug in. 

It was about 10 minutes later when Todd started to feel odd.

His skin began to prickle, up his neck and onto his face. He coughed and shifted a little in his seat, receiving a dubious look from Dirk.

“Todd? Is everything alright?”

Todd didn’t reply and felt his body jar when he rubbed at his face, scrunching his eyes closed. 

When he looked up, there was nothing but darkness.

He instantly began to panic. Todd pushed his hands against the edge of the table, hard enough to nearly ram it through Dirk.

“Woah, Todd, listen to me. What’s going on? Are you having an attack?”

Todd couldn’t see. 

And it was possibly one of the most frightening things that had ever happened to him. He felt lost. He felt disorientated. What if his sight never came back? He’d never see Amanda again, or Dirk, or that smile he wore only for Todd whenever he made his tea just right. 

His chest began to tighten and his breath shortened, but he managed to speak.

“I can’t - I, I can’t -.”

“You can’t what, Todd?”

Todd blinked rapidly.

“I can’t see, Dirk. Everything is black, I can’t-“ 

Dirk thought back to this morning. He hadn’t seen Todd take his tablets, but had presumed the other had taken them before he woke up.

“Todd? Todd, listen to me. Did you take your tablets this morning?”

“No, Dirk you’re not listening! This is serious. This is happening. I can’t see!”

Dirk decided to ignore Todd, knowing that this was an attack and that he could help.  
He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small supply of Todd’s pills that he kept on him, in case of emergencies. 

“Todd, take my hand.”

He reached over the table towards the dark haired man and waited for a response.

“What? Dirk I don’t - “

“Please, Todd. Just do it.”

Slowly but surely, Todd reached out and fumbled on the table until he felt Dirk’s hand, he squeezed it tightly before he felt the other fasten over the back of his. 

“Now listen to me. I have some of your pills, I want you to take them. Even though this might not be an attack, you forgot them this morning so you better take them now anyway.”

Dirk thought that trying to approach the topic ‘blind’ as it were, would maybe make Todd more coercive. 

Todd nodded almost imperceptibly. 

“Right. I’ll put the tablets in your left hand and help you with some water, okay?”

Todd nodded again. 

Dirk proceeded to put the tablets into Todd’s free hand, registering once they had gone in his mouth, and slowly raised the glass of water to the other’s mouth, gently tipping his head back so as not to choke. 

He placed the glass down and waited for a minute or so until he saw Todd close his eyes once more and then finally open them, locking eyes with Dirk.

“…Todd?”

“Yeah, it’s - um, yeah I’m here, Dirk.”

Looking Dirk in the eyes was like seeing a sunrise for the first time. It had only lasted a few minutes, but Todd felt as though he’d never see that face he’d come to love, ever again. 

Wait. 

Come to love? 

Did Todd really just think that? 

He sat in silence for what felt like forever, but was really only a minute, whilst he replayed everything that had happened over the past few months. The looks, the subtle touches. Could he really be right? He didn’t even know if Dirk felt the same way. But after that experience, he just had to know. 

Taking a risk, he looked down at their hands - still in each others grasp - and gave a gentle squeeze.

It turns out Dirk was doing the same, as when he felt the pulse he looked up to Todd.

“Are you alright? That must have been quite terrifying.” Dirk wondered.

“It wasn’t the best, no. I never thought I’d say this, but I have never been happier to see your face.”

Todd felt a heat rising over him, but didn’t shy away. 

“Really?”

Dirk shifted a little, as Todd squeezed his hand in response. 

“Really.”

Todd coughed slightly and looked over to Dirk, the worry still written all over his face.

“Look, I’m sorry if I scared you. I’m really sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

Todd went to pull his hand away, not being able to bare the upset visible on Dirk. But just as he did so, the taller man pulled back.

“I won’t lie, it was indeed scary. But never, and I mean never Todd, apologise for having to deal with this. This is in no way your fault. And I am privileged to be able to help you through it. Even though I didn’t really do much…”

At that, Todd looked up.

“Hey! You did amazing. I’d never have gotten through that if you weren’t here.”

They locked eyes and Dirk blushed, before clearing his throat.

“Is there anything I can do? Now, I mean. To make you feel better?”

Todd thought. And thought. And decided, why not?

“Yeah, actually. Close your eyes.” 

“Close my eyes? Is this some sort of experiencing each others experiences exercise?”

Todd rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Please. Just do it.”

Dirk resigned to doing as he was told and sat across from him silently. 

Slowly, Todd pulled his hand out of Dirk’s, grinning a little when he saw a confusion cross Dirk’s face. 

Then, mustering all of his courage, he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to Dirk’s, softly but surely. 

It took Dirk a few seconds, but he reciprocated and smiled slightly into the kiss, moving his now-free hand up to the back of Todd’s neck.

Todd eventually broke the two apart, remembering they were still in public. 

“So that was..”

“Perfect.” Dirk filled in.

“Really? I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t ask beforehand I just -“

Now Dirk rolled his eyes at Todd and reached for his hand again. 

“If I’m perfectly honest, I’m surprised it didn’t happen earlier, our chemistry is undeniable. But I’m glad it happened now. Very glad.”

Todd blushed and cleared his throat.

“Me too. Could it maybe, happen again?”

This time, it was Dirk who leaned in.

“I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
